Zombies in Lima
by glk18
Summary: Blaine is having a sleep over with his three best friends. That's when Zombies break into his house and the four friends try to survive the zombie apocalypse. They will get help from some friends along the way. And maybe love can find a way to bud in this tragedy. Bluck, Brittana, Jarley, Blody, Finchel and more.
1. Chapter 1 of Part 1, The First Night

AN- Okay so this is the first chapter! I'm really excited about this story. I really could not wait to post this. You can blame that on the Resident Evil movie, because I was like omg! I super wanna post this!

Also who else loved the whole Jarley thing in Brittany 2.0! I was super sad when Kitty came up and was like "Oh ya we are dateing."

Disclaimer: I wish apon every single star in this universe that I owned the Resident Evil (Movies and Games) and Glee.

Chapter One

"You guys are so boring!" Santana yelled at Rachel and I from the living room. Rachel and I were sitting across from each other at the dinning room table.

"No we just want to get into N.Y.A.D.A!" Rachel yelled back in a voice that told everyone that she was going to get into N.Y.A.D.A and nothing was going to stop her from getting in. I looked up from my Calculus and looked over at Santana. She and Brittany were curled up on the sectional and she rolled her eyes.

"What ever just finish quickly so we can start the movies!" Santana had been begging us to have a Resident Evil movie marathon. She really liked zombie movies, she was like literally going crazy for the next one to come out. She watched the trailer everyday, it was getting a little scary.

"Done." I lied, I really didn't want to do my homework anymore. But does any teenager really want to do homework on a friday night?

"Really? What did you get for twenty-five." Rachel's eyes narrowed, she could tell if you were lieing from a mile away. I looked down at my paper and saw I only worked up to number twenty-two.

"Five." I put my papers away and she growled. She knew that my answer was wrong, but she let it go.

"Well I guess I'm done!" Rachel threw her hands up in the air.

"Fuck ya!" Santana giggled as she put the movie in. Brittany was no longer laying next to her. She had latched herself onto my arm, when I sat down, on the opposite side of the couch. We all knew how Santana got when she watched the movie, also Brittany was very scared of the movie franchise.

Rachel and I rolled our eyes when Santana quoted the lines and shouted encouragement to charecters. "Fuck ya Rain!" Santana screamed as the doorbell rang out, causing Brittany to jump in fear.

"I'll get it!" Brittany offered imediatly. She quickly slid off of the leather couch and bounded over to the front door. The front door had it's own hallway. That led to the living room or anouther hallway that went to two of the five bedrooms.

"Kill those fucking zombie dogs!" Santana yelled.

"Has anyone else noticed that they use dobermans in everyone of the movies?" Rachel asked, she sounded very bored. (AN- SPOILED TO 5TH ONE (THOUGH NOT THAT BIG) they actually don't have zombie dogs in the 5th one lol)

"Oh hello." I heard Brittany say in her usual bright and cheery voice. She was the glue to our small group, always solving our fights and cheering us up when things went wrong. When I didn't hear a reply I got a little worried, because Brittany also wasn't trying to fill the silence. Which she usually did.

"This isn't your house! Leave!" I heard brittany yell in a shrill voice. We all looked over at the hallway, the movie forgotten. None of us moved for some reason. I felt my blood pounding in my ears and adreniline shoot through my body. "Brittany?" I called.

I heard Brittany scream, thats when time slowed down. I looked over to Rachel who looked at the hallway with wide eyes. Then over at Santana who jumped off the couch, grabbed a fire poker and sprint to the front door. I looked back over at Rachel when Brittany let out anouther scream.

Now I was jumping over the couch and sprinting to the hallway. I skid to a halt once I could look down the dark hallway. I looked just like a scary movie.

The only light was the one from the front porch that was swinging back and forth omenously. Causing three shadows to flow, like a river, at me. The three people in the hallway were all black silouetts. Santana had the fire poker raised above her head, ready to strike that man. He was laying on Brittany. His head was trying to reach forward and get Brittany. But she was stopping him by pushing his shoulders away from herself. "Help me!" with that Santana swung.

She hit the guy in the shoulder and he flew off of the latinas girlfriend. He let out a moan as Brittany got up and ran behind Santana. The three of us went back into the living room. "Call the police." I commanded Rachel.

I heard another moan from the hallway and a dragging sound. Then there was the thunking and more moans. "Wh-What's that." Brittany asked.

"I forgot the address can't you tell where I'm at from your fucking computer." I looked over at Rachel in surprise, she rarely cussed. Santana and I shared a look. She was the bravest girl in our group and her eyes were wide with fear, that did make me feal confident.

There were more moans and thunks down the hallway. The scaries part was that we didn't know when it was coming. And that it was taking such a long time.

"People broke into the house!" Rachel hissed into her phone, just a few seconds after she said that we saw the first person. It was the guy that attacked Brittany.

He had pasty white skin. It looked like someone had literally covered all of his skin with chalk. And he had white-blue eyes, that seemed to have no souls, and his puples were very small. His one arm, on the side where Santana hit him, was hanking uselessly because it was popped out of place. His neck had dried and clumped up blood, that surounded a cirular wound. As if something had bit him.

"Get o-out of my house." I told the man weekly. That caught his attention and his head turned over to the four of us. He let out a deep, ragid breath and stared at us for a few seconds. In those seconds more chalky skinned people showed up. Now they were all string at us. Some of them had slacked jaws, I saw tiny sharp teeth in there mouths.

The first guy let out a howl and charged at us. Rachel dropped her phone in fear, Brittany let out a squeak of horror, Santana held her weapon over her head and I just stood there stareing at the pack of people now charging at us. The all looked like hungry wolves. There white-blue eyes searching our faces for the first place to attack. "Run!" I grabbed Rachels hand and bolted to the kitchen.

It was in the room on the other side of the dinning room. I ran right past the kitchen and went down anouther hallway that led to the two bedrooms and the stairs. I turned around as I ran up the stairs. I saw Brittany and Santana hand-and-hand right behind us. Then just a few meters behind them were the rabid people, stumbling up the stairs.

I tooks a sharp turn left, pulling on Rachels arms a little. I went to the end of the hallway and opened the door. I practically leaped into the blue walled room and once the girlfriends were in the room I slammed the door closed. I locked it and pressed my back against the door, breathing very heavily. "You don't think?" Santana looked at Rachel and I.

I looked at her very confused and looked around the room. We were in my older brother, Coopers, room. The walls were lined with posters of movies and swim suit models. Against one of the walls were a wide assortment of sports tools. "Santana there's no way." Rachel reasoned, though she didn't sound sure.

I was still very confused so I looked at Santana and asked, "Think what? Whats going on?"

"Well isn't it obvious!" Rachel looked at me, "She thinks that those people are zombies!" And then the idea shoved it's way into my brain. It kind of made sence. The unseeing eyes, the wound that looked like a bite and how they were trying to attack us. Though now it seemed like they were trying to eat us, and we are trapped in a room. On the second floor.

AN- Okay so who liked my atempt at being scary! I know it kind of sucked! But I liked the chapter overall. Okay so this is going to be like the first epesode of Glee. The next chapter won't be for a while. Like maybe not until next month. I want to get super close to finishing my other story. Also all of my stories (after the one that shall be finished soon) will be posted on the same day. I will try to do it every Saturday, but they all shall be posted at once so if one ain't done (lol I rythemed!) none are getting posted. So that way I don't favor a certant story.


	2. Chapter 2 of Part 1, The First Night

AN- jhyena aj jax- LOL that's what I was going for! In the show she kind of reminds me of her so I wanted her to be like her.

Bluck4evaz-Lol I love RE so ya. Blody=Blaine&Brody. and yes how will the gang get out of this one!

Okay so this chapter is there. I'm bad! God I hate myself! I said I wouldn't do this story until I finished (or at least got close) my other story. I will work on it but it wont be on the weekend rule but this and my plane story will be.

Disclaimer: I write Glee and Resident Evil on my Christmas list every year, but I still don't own either so ya.

Chapter 2

"What are we going to do!" Brittany squealed as she looked at the door in horror. Rachel was pacing back and forth, muttering under her breath. Santana looked as if she was trying to comfort her girlfriend, but she didn't look to sure of her reasurring words.

"Well we could us the window." I offered weekly. We all walked over to the window and looked down. We saw that if we were to jump we would hurt ourselves. It was just to far of a fall and nothing to cussion it.

"How many zombies were out there again?" Santana asked.

"They are not zombies!" Rachel hissed though her teeth. I couldn't help but smile a little at what she said.

"I counted more than six." Brittany said in a weak voice. I looked back at the door and listened to the pounding on the door.

"And how far are we from the ground up here?" Santana asked.

"A lot higher than that anyone would like to jump from not attached to a cored." I looked back out the window and saw a few stray zombies. The looked up at the window, that my head was peaking out of, with hunger written on there faces.

"Maybe the others will leave eventually." Rachel plopped herself down on my bed. Santana looked through the various sports tools, that ranged from metal baseball bats to hockey sticks.

"Maybe we could beat them back and make a run for it." Santana offered. She picked up the baseball bat and swung it around.

"Then what would we do." there was a spark of hope in Brittany's voice. She was a lot like a little child, though she was smart. She was just so innocent, she reminded me a lot of Jess fromt New Girl. Or any little girl from any scary movie.

"We would get to my car and drive to the mall." Santana said matter-of-factly.

"Wouldn't there be zombies in the mall?" I asked, Rachel glared at me.

"Rachel come on! What would you call those things then?" Santana flailed her arms around. I was trying so hard not to laugh, the only thing keeping me from doing it was the reminder of the undead at the door.

"I. . . Well zombies don't exsist!" Rachel bit back. Santana just ignored what she said and passed out weapons. I got a metal baseball bat, Brittany got a hockey stick and Rachel, begrudgingly, took a wooden baseball bat. Santana swung her fire poker around, as if she were in some cheese-y movie, and said, "When we get out of here. . . think I'm gonna get laid." then she winked at Brittany.

I snorted out a laugh, of course she would quote Rain. I looked over at the door in fear, it sounded like there were more moans. "M-Maybe we shouldn't go to the mall." I could handle one, maybe even two. But a giant mall full of them. I would probably shit bricks right then and there.

"The mall closed a hour ago. Come on stop pussy footing around and be a man." Santana's hand was now on the door handle. When I heard the lock click a thousand thoughts ran through my head. What was happening to my brother who was in L.A. Or my parents who were at there firms, working late. And then my three friends families, who I cared for a lot because they treated me like family.

Then I saw them all getting ripped apart like people from _Resident Evil_ and _The Walking Dead_. Now they were surounding my friends and I. My friends were now getting riped apart by there own families.

I shook my head in the real world and calmed my heart rate. It seemed like everyone was lost in there own thoughts. Santana was frozen with her hand on the handle, she stared at me with wide eyes. She let out a shakey breath and pulled the door as quick as she could.

Three zombies fell to the floor infront of my feet. One of them, a girl with flaming red hair, tried to grab my ankle and take a chunk of me, but I jumped back. Rachel let out a scream of fear and swung her bat down and it smashed the head of the zombie infront of her. Santana got the one that was infront of Brittany, who was frozen with fear.

Rachel got the one infront of me and I swung at one that was now charging at me. I flew over at Santana who stuck out the poker. The zombie flew into the poker and it let out a groan. It still was trying to get out of me, "Oh my god!" I gasped.

Santana dropped the poker in fear and she grabbed a hockey stick in a plit second. There were still three, now moving into the room, not including the one who was trying to get up. "Run!" Santana screamed.

We bolted out of the room, pushing the zombies away, and racing down the dark hallway to the stairs. I was in the back of the group and I couldn't help but turn around and see the zombies chasing us.

In slow motion I saw all four of the zombies trip and stumble down at us. I jumped onto the railing and flung myself down the last ten feet and watched as the zombies tumbled down the stairs at Rachel. She fell with them, they tried to take a chuck out of her but as all five of them tumbled down the stairs she kept them at bay with her bat.

"Rachel!" I screamed and then I felt a sharp pain in my ankle. Santana and Brittany both were now looking back at Rachel. She was now laying on the ground screaming in fear. She was beating away the snapping jaws.

I tried to walk to the door as Rachel stood up, now two of the zombies looked dead. Or atleast there heads were beat in. But the pain was to much, I fell to the ground with a scream. "Son of a bitch!" I screamed as Santana and Rachel hoisted me up and took me to the door while Brittany beat the last two zombies away.

The light was still swinging in the slight wind. I saw the zombies faces aluminated in the small light. They looked tanner than they actually were, almost normal besides there white-blue eyes.

I hobbled my way into the front seat of Santana's Kia Optima. Santana slid into the drivers seat and her car roared to life. She slammed her foot onto to gas petal and I heard that sound that the cars make in those movies.

AN-Now Blaine has a hurt ankle and they are driving to the Mall! Will they be killed on the way! Of course not cuz then I won't have a story :)! So Review plz! I love all of you!


	3. Chapter 3 of Part 1, The First Night

AN- Yuna-Zoey- Because I only had this like planned for chapter 3. I actually was debating combineing this and my other chapter, but I was like nah lol. And ikr! I already want the first one to be on DVD lol! And Rain is like my fave charecter.

Jhyena- Lol ikr I wanted it to not seem "oh ya we just got away with no problems." and um I have the reason and I want to put why but idk when and where just yet. If I don't plan it I will just tell you guys.

Bluck4evaz- Ya ikr! And his hurting will be a big-ish part to the story ;)

Who else got heart broken during The Break Up! I cryed at teenage dream, the scientist and the Brittana breaking up part! My bf was getting a little worried cuz I was crying a lot and he said (and I quote) "Okay calm down there still together in you stories." which made me laugh like a whole lot! Oh and who else was like "Blaine cheated with some1? Who do we know that is known for relationship problems? Oh ya PUCK! Maybe it was when he was visiting Jake!"

Okay so I finished the chapter b4 I posted the last chap and I was just like ... Must! Wait! For! Other! Chapter! Of! Other! Story! ... So ya here is chapter 3 everybody! Noah's finally here!

Disclaimer- Don't own glee or resident evil saddly :.(

Chapter 3

"Fuck ya!" Santana screamed out, causing me to flinch, as she ran over her fifteenth zombie. The small buisnesses were all abandoned. Some were even on fire and had broken windows. Zombies were limping, or crawling, around on the side walk and street. Unless they saw a stray survivor and then they would be running like Usain Bolt.

"Santana could you not do that!" I hissed. She looked at me and I understood why she did it. Her eyes were still wide with fear and her face looked a little paler. She was doing this to cope with the fear. Because pretending that your playing a driving game is better than faceing the fact that zombies were roaming the earth now.

"Oh come on Blainey!" Santana put on a fake smile and sped up a little.

Lima had never looked more depressing, and it was kind of depressing on normal days. There was the occasional flicker of the street light, which made the town a lot scarier. "How far until we get there?" Rachel asked, she to looked very scared.

"Not far I think." Santana swurved and ran over anouther zombie. I glared at her, but she pretended not to notice.

The rest of the trip was quiet. Even the radio, which was one quietly, just had static playing. I looked out the window at the now destroyed Lima, Ohio. It was getting to depressing looking out the window at the zombies and broken houses and shops so I started to scroll through my contacts.

So many of these people were probably dead. Kurt, the guy that had a crush on me last year. His step-brother, Finn, whom Rachel has had a crush on since she was a freshmen and he was a Junior. Tina and her boyfriend, Mike, who were both kind of friends of mine. Mercades who was Kurts best friend. I had to stop doing that because it was depressing me even more than looking out the window.

"Oh shit." Santana hissed under her breath. I looked up and saw the parking lot of the mall. There were a few scattered cars, I noticed one was Kurt's, and a lot of zombies. A few were scattered through the parking lot looking lost, but most of them were at the door and the surounding walls and windows.

They thrusted themselves, only a few used there hands, against the brick walls and glass. "Oh my god!" Rachel gasped. I heard Brittany let out a little squiek of fear and Santana whispered a string of curse words.

"W-What do we do now." I turned and looked at the blonde that said the words. She was shaking with fear as we drove in a wide circle around the parking lot, some of the undead were begining to notice our presance.

"Well we could run over all of them." I offered quietly, Santana seemed to like my idea because she smirked.

"Those are people!" Rachel gasped as if war never exsisted.

"No they aren't! We have gone over this!" Santana sighed as she ran over a senior from our school. Santana skid to a hault and then turned to glare at Rachel. The two were complete oposites, sometimes I wonder how they even stay friends.

"Well I don't think it's right." Rachel reasoned.

"Well your not driving!" Santana shouted at her.

"Guys maybe we should just calm down. We need to deside if we are going to stay or if we are going to go somewhere else." I reasoned with them. Now it was me they were both glaring at.

"I think we should try and find a way in since we are here." Brittany added,"Because we saw the state of the rest of the city. Atleast the mall is holding up against them."

"Maybe we should go and check on our families." Rachel spoke once Santana began to drive again. The thought was very tempting, but my parents were both out in Westernville and that was an hour away. Santana must have read my mind, because she looked at me with sympathy.

"No I think that my family can make it without me. My abuela is a strong old lady, I can see her now. Hitting these fuckers with a frying pan." Santana smiled at the, what she probably considered sweet, thought.

"Well I want to." Rachel said in her commanding voice.

"Well my mom and dad are both in Florida." Brittany said in a low voice, my heart broke a little more with her sad tone.

"Okay so it's desided we will go into the mall!" Santana clapped and rubbed her hands together. She put her foot down on the gas we went flying at the doors of the mall.

"Santana if we brake the doors we wont have protection!" I hissed at her and she just smirked. I bit my lip as I watched the zombies get closer and closer.

Santana turned the steering wheel in a rapid motion like in the movies. She slammed her right hand on the horn and it let out the song of it's people. All the zombies turned to face the car as it sped away from them. "Santana what are you doing!" Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Getting the door cleared for us." this girl was a mad genius. I couldn't surpress the smirk once I thought that.

"But wont one of us need to stay in the car while the other three of us got into the mall? If it's even unlocked." Rachel asked. Santana looked thoughtful for a second. She shook her head as she ran over some of the undead. _BAM!_

My head snapped to the source of the loud noice, which was the front of the mall. Standing there were three tall men. I only reconized two of them. The tallest of the three was Finn, who was holding a shotgun that was smokeing. The second was Finn's best friend Noah Puckerman, or Puck, carrying two pistols. The third was about Pucks height, and he had piercing blue eyes. He looked about the same age as the two men, and he was holding a pistol of his own.

"Who are they?" Brittany asked.

"Does it matter?" Rachel asked in a high voice, "Santana hurry over there! Run over these things if you have to!"

"What happened to them being-" Rachels glare silenced me mid-sentence.

Santana turned the wheel again and she ran over a couple zombies in the process. She drove straight at the three college students, who started to look a little worried. Santana's head lights made there skin really pale, making them look a little like zombies.

Santana turned the wheel and skid to a hault right infront of the three men. Mystery man shoved his gun in the back of his pants as he opened my door. He put out his hand and I took it.

He helped me out of the car. I stood and put all my weight on my left side, which I forgot was my hurt ankle side. "Oh!" I gasped out and I began to fall, but mystery man grabbed my hips and kept my up. "Come on I got you." he took me to the door, hands still on my hips.

I felt Noah and Finn glare at me as I was taken into the mall by the nice man. I turned back and saw Rachel right behind me, looking mystery man up and down. Brittany and Santana were talking to the two other boys, who were shooting down zombies as they got closer to the door they were slowly backing up to.

AN- So this one is a lot longer that the PP story (Oh my god that was so sad that I just laughed at that god I am so immature), which makes me sad for my other story lol. And 3 reviews for last chapter! Wow I am so proud of this story!

Oh and I noticed that reviews from guests don't count on like the number thing. When I saw that I only had one I was like "Wait what I just got three!" Lol I just wanted to tell you guys that lol! (Wow I say Lol a lot for some1 who is sick)

Please click the Review button! I will give cookies!


	4. Chapter 4 of Part 1, The First Night

AN- kc1690- RE is like the best right! And my two fave things to! About the Santana being like Alice, I was planning on doing an RE type story at first and Blaine was going to be like Alice, but I was like naaaah. I love your enthusiasm! And no It's not Sam.

Kirabellax-Lol I didn't even notice the Hallows eve thing.

Okay the steady amount of favorites got me to thursday and then I was like Resident Evil 6 is calling! (My wonderful boyfriend bought it for me and we have been playing a lot!) But then I went on my Yahoo! this morning and I had 12 alerts and I felt "I must finish my two only half finished chapters!" so this is because of you guys!

Also my new obsition is The New Normal! Lol Ryan Murphy is a genius!

Disclaimer-I don't own the amazing glee or anything with zombies, but this story and it's plot. And I don't even own the Plot that much. I try to plan my stories and then something happens and its so much better lol.

Chapter 4

"I'm Brody by the way." said mystery man. We were now in the Food Court with all the other survivors, some of which I reconized.

Puck and Finn were now sitting next to the head cheerleader McKinnley High, Quinn Fabray. She wasn't a very nice girl from what I heard, but I never interacted with her since she is a year older than me. Santana said that she was a bitch, and she kind of looked like she was one.

Also at there table was Pucks younger brother, Jake. He was like a mini Puck. They bobth didn't care about there education and they both bullied Kurt. Jake stopped, most of the time, though when he started to date his girlfriend, Marley.

Marley was a smart and kind girl. I knew her very well since we were both on the debate team and were put together for two-on-two debates. She is two years younger than me though so we don't share classes.

At another table sat Tina Cohen-Chang, a very shy girl, and her boyfriend Mike Chang, another football player. I also never interacted with either of them, but they seemed like nice people.

Kurt was looking for food with his best friend Mercades. Kurt had this very head bitch aura around him, and Mercades was his sassy, diva sidekick. Though nobody listened to him, or her, because they weren't high on the food chain.

A lot of people that were here were on, or near, the top of the food chain. There was another football player, Sam, and anouther cheerleader, Kitty.

"I'm Blaine." I smiled brightly at him. He nodded his head and took me over to the closest table. Rachel sat next to us and looked over at Finn longingly. Brittany sat at our table also, but Santana walked over to three adults, who I didn't even notice. They were the schools history teacher and his wife, who was the only theripist in town, and the school cheerleading couch.

"Well it's nice to meet you Blaine." Brody winked at me and I felt my face heat up. I looked away and saw the Irish exchange student from my school. He was sitting with the girl he had an obvious crush on. Also at there table was a girl that looked like a mini and pale Rachel.

"Well it's nice to meet you to Brody. If it weren't for you I would be a zombie meal." I smiled shyly at him.

"Yeah we should do somethine about that. What if they got bit?" Noah pointed out to all that listened. And the ones that weren't were now listening (Does that sentence sound right?).

"Well we didn't." Santana snapped at him. I nodded my head and looked at the others. They were all looking at the four of us and even Brody looked uncomftorable.

"Well then just check our bodies." Brittany suggested, everyone turned there eyes to the blonde in surprise.

"So your just going to get naked infront of all of us?" the irish boy asked, there was a little hope in his voice.

"What no! We will have a girl look the three of us over," Rachel pointed between her and our two female friends, "And a boy will look over Blai-"

"I'll do it." Puck cut Rachel off, Brody and Kurt looked a little crest fallen.

"I'll look over the girls." Emma said in a quiet voice. Everybody mummbled in agreement and then we got up. I followed Noah into the mens bathroom and began to strip off my cloths.

I left on my briefs since I didn't really think that Noah would want to see me naked. "See no bites." I murmered.

I gasped when his cold hand grabbed my wrist and pulled up my arm. "A zombie didn't bite my armpit! What do you think I was doing before I came here!" I yelled.

"I don't know what you and your boyfriends do." he snorted, not in a mean way.

"Is that how it's going to be?" I asked him, ripping my arm from his grip and going for my cloths.

"What do you mean?"

"Just because I'm gay-"

"Oh don't even!" he rolled his eyes, "Have you ever noticed that I only bully Lady Hummel." I grummble a little at the mean name.

"I don't bully him because he's gay. I bully him because of his personallity, at first it was because he is gay but I except that shit now." Noah continued once I was fully dressed again and we were walking out of the bathroom.

"Also I think your just as important as Finn or anybody else. I want everybody to survive and everybody to be happy." Noah said before making a bee-line for Quinn and Finn.

AN-Okay so this one isn't as long in my opinion. But like i've said my boy friend has been distracting me a lot, not that im compaining lol.

So click that review button if you would be so nice! Oh and cookies to all that did last time!


	5. Chapter 5 of Part 1, The First Night

AN- anderpson-thank you. Sorry for the long wait.

kc1690- Thanks and this story is about half planned out so I atleast know the direction, which is really good since that helps me write quickly (though this chapter wasn't out to quickly, but that was because of my other story)

Krayton- Thank you!

Yuna-Zoey- Idk if I will do the Alice thing for this story. But I will probably do an RE glee crossover where someone will bond with the T-virus.

Okay so this is a reaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllyyyyy late update! I'm so super sorry, it's my other stories fault! I just couldn't think of anything to write in that one cuz it's at a filler point. So ya super sorry. Also thanks to all those who favorited this story and added it and me to there alerts.

So yet again I apologize for the lateness. Life has just been getting in the way. It's not cuz I've just been playing resident evil 6, I havn't played in like forever actually, or i've been going on like dates or doing adult stuff, we've both been super busy with school and college prep and clubs.

Disclaimer: Dont own glee.

Chapter 5

"Since the ones that got here first got the Sleep Number bed we get the Temperpetic. Santana you and Brittany can share a bed since your dateing." Noah pointed to a bed in the corner. The two girls swayed over to the bed, we were all pretty tired.

"Rachel can sleep in my bed!" Finn practically jumped on Noah. Rachel's cheeks tinted with a little pink and she looked away from the others.

"Um okay. That just leaves Blaine to sleep in my bed then." Noah said in a mute voice. I noticed that his dark brown eyes looked tired. He had very faint bags under his eyes. It also took me until now to notice that Noah's blue shirt was spattered with blood.

"Oh um okay." I shyly smiled at him. Ever since our little talk he seemed nicer in my mind. Ya it still sucks that he bullied Kurt, but at least it wasn't because Kurt is gay.

Nobody said another word we all just climbed into bed. I laid with my back to Puck and let out a little breath. I have to admit that being in a bed with the straight, star football player was a little intimidateing. I held my breath as much as I could and didn't relax until I just couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

000

"Blaine come on!" I heard Noah yell to me. I snapped up and saw that all of the other beds were vacent. I whip the blankets off of me and I run over to the football player. He has a shotgun in hand and he hands me a baseball bat.

"What's happening?" I ask as we sprint to the food court.

"Zombies got into the mall!" he hissed as a zombie jumped into our path and he shot it away.

"Where are the others?" I asked in a paniced voice.

"We are all going to meet up in the food court."

"Do you think they are okay?"

"Why do you ask so many quesions?" Noah turned his paniced eyes on me. We ran even faster when we turned around and saw zombies were following us with jaws slacked.

In the food court I saw Santana and Rachel with pistols in there hands and shooting the zombies around them. Brittany was clutching Santana's arm. Kurt and Mercades were swinging skateboards around and striking the undead with all of there might. Sue had a rifle in hand and shot at the zombies.

"Rachel behind you!" I saw a pasty skinned girl peak up behind the ambitious girl and chomp down on her shoulder. She let out a scream and fell to the ground.

Then she got up and bit Brittany and Santana who also turned into zombies and got more of the people. Brody was about to hurtle himself at me until Noah shot him away. "Oh my Noah!" I gasped as I clutched his arm, which he flexed a little.

He looked down at me and I stared up at him. For some reason I felt safe with his arms now around my waist, I completely forgot about the danger creeping in on us. He lent down and I knew what was going to happen, so I went with it.

I puckered my lips and got onto my tippy toes. None of this made sense, but it felt so right pressed up against the strong jewish man. Once we seperated I noticed that all of the zombies were gone, but so were our friends.

Noah's eyes twinkled once he noticed the same things. So he moved to my neck and laid me down on one of the tables. "Now let's have a little fun." he growled.

000

"Blaine wake up!" I snapped up and looked around the store. Everybody was in there own bed, but they were all looking at me worried. Well besides Santana, who had a wide grin on her face.

"What is it?" I asked looking at Noah, who was the one to wake me up.

"You were thrashing around and moaning in your sleep." Puck stated, "Are you like okay?"

"Oh ya. It was just a dream." I bit my lip and looked over at my latina friend. She looked like she was about to pass out from trying not to laugh. Everybody just went back to sleep, but I couldn't. Everytime I closed my eyes I saw Noah pressed against me. And felt his fake lips against my neck.

So I just laid there and stared at nothing for the next few hours. I waited until the first few people got up and then I got up and went to the food court. I ploped myself down at one of the tables and Marley sits down next to me. "Good Morning!" she said in a bright and cheery voice.

"Morning." Either she forgot about the zombies or she was just a very optimistic, morning person.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" she asked, her voice now holding concern.

"Not much. I slept till like one and then I just couldn't fall back asleep."

"Nightmare?"

"No."

"Then why couldn't you fall back asleep?" she asked with innocence in her voice.

Maybe it was because I knew her a little or maybe because I just needed to tell someone about my dream, but I told the brunette. "Well last night I had a dream about Puck. And we did some things in the dream, not to graffic. But we kissed and it was so passionate and it felt right." she nodded her head as I told her my story,"And I share a bed with him so ya."

I trailed off looking looking around the other people in the food court. Sam was showing Quinn his six pack, so neither of them were paying attention to Marley and me (HA! I know it should be I, but that is so much funnier). Mr. Shue and Emma were both talking at there own table in hushed whispers. And Brittany was chowing down on some fruit while she listened to Santana talk.

"Well your a teenage boy. Your bound to have dreams like that, and Puck is attractive so it's not hard to think about you dreaming about him. So I wouldn't over think this if I was you." she smiled and got up once she saw the youngest Puckerman stomp his way into the food court.

I smiled at her as she walked up to her boyfriend. And I just sat there for the rest of the morning, I never got hungry. Rachel eventually made her way over to me and I listened to her talk about how this event wasn't going to stop her from getting into N.Y.A.D.A.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of Noah. Every chance I got I would look at him. And I'm pretty sure I caught him looking sometime, though I couldn't be sure.

I got bored of watching everyone else do stuff so I walked around the mall. It was a preatty big mall and had a wide variety of stores. The one that caught my attention was the weapons store. Guns lined all of the walls and so did knives and swords. The gun cases were all smashed open, I was guessing Sue did that when she first got here. There were a few pistols, rifles and shotguns missing.

I picked up a pistol and observed it. It looked like a normal one, it was completely black and I saw the safety switch. I looked and saw that the magazine was empty so I went over to the ammo and loaded the gun. I had no clue why I was doing this, but I thought it would come in handy. I put some bullets in my pocket and got the gun ready. I switched the safety off and then back on. I looked to the front of the store and saw that they had a little clothing section.

It didn't really have any cloths it just hand a bunch of holsters and knife holders. I saw one that I could put on my belt loop so I put it on and shoved my gun it. Better safe then sorry. "OH MY GOD!" I heard the shrill scream that reached levels that only Rachel could reach.

I put my hand on the gun, not even knowing what I was doing as I sprinted towards the sound of the scream. I made it to the front of mall where everyone was standing staring at the front door in horror.

I pushed past Finn and Sam and saw what the others saw. The first set of doors had broke open and zombies were rushing into that small area between the two doors. "What do we do?" Quinn asked, panic filled her voice.

"Well the gates are down so we just have to hope those hold once they get threw those doors." Sue said.

"When those doors break!" Marley whipped around to look at the coach.

"We can't have those glass doors as our final protection." Finn added to the conversation.

"We could put stuff infront of the doors." Britney said. I nodded my head and so did Santana.

"That's not a bad idea." Emma praised the blonde.

AN- So a nice long chapter yay! Also you may be asking yourselves "The fuck is Blaine doing this stuff for?". It's cuz he's depressed just dosn't know it yet. IDK if all people with depression just do random stuff but my aunt did so I'm going off of her.

Review plzzzzzzzzzzzz! Luv u all!


	6. Chapter 6 of Part 1, The First Night

AN-kc1690- TY for the review. ya I didn't want to make brittany a complete dummy so i gave her the idea lol.

dianna agron forves- ty

Gleek 112- Muchas gracias.

Okay soo yet again this chapter took a lot longer than I expected, but I am on break so I will try to get as many chapters as I posibly can. So it is kinda late and I am being a lazy ass and not wanting to spell/grammer check this yet. So On friday there will be a goood version of this up, maybe even the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own glee.

Chapter 6

"I just don't like him." Noah stated as he bit into an apple.

"What don't you like about him? Except that he is takeing your attention." I asked as I stared over at the object of our conversation. Brody was in competition with Sam to see who could do one hundred push-ups quicker.

"He just seems like the type to like screw someone and then leave the next day." Noah had a scowl on his face. Noah had stated this the closer that we got to each other over the past month. Ever since the zombies got through the first set of doors Noah had become a very close friend of mine.

We bonded over a lot of things, like killing zombies or critisising the other surviors. Though it was hard to enjoy the killing zombies because Coach Sue and Kitty were both on the roof with two rifles. The two made it to competetive and it wasn't that fun since Blaine wasn't the best at shooting, but my crappy shooting had led to some confusing moments with Noah.

_"Wow Curly-Sue you suck shit bricks!" Kitty snipped as she blew the head off of an obese woman. I sighed at her somment, because I really was trying my best. _

_"Hey." Noah plopped himself next to me on the roof,"Don't let that bitch get to you." I smirked and blushed at his comment. Why the hell was I acting like such a girl?_

_"Thanks, but I do kind of suck." I wiggled the pistol. _

_"Well as everyone says all the time practice makes perfect." Noah got on his knees and went behind me. _

_I felt him press against me. I could feel his pecks and abs against my back, which didn't help my blushing problem. "Wha-What are you doing?" I asked. _

_"Fucking faggots." Kitty cursed under her breath as she went back into the mall. _

_"I'm helping you shoot okay." I felt his breath ghost on my neck. I probably looked like a tomato by this point. It's a good thing that Santana wasn't there because I would have never lived this down. _

_"O-okay." _

_"What's wrong?"_

_"Oh I'm just a little cold." I felt my eyes go wide._

_"Oh okay." I felt him shrug his shoulders. Then he placed his chin on my shoulder and helped me aim. We aimed at a girl from my geomatry class. _

_"And now you just squeeze the trigger." Noah whispered. I bit my lip and slowly pulled the trigger of the gun. It let out a loud ring, which caused me to flinch and Noah to laugh at me, and pushed back against me. _

_"And now you are a trained killer." Noah laughed out. _

"Blaine?"

"What?" I looked at Noah.

"Are you just agreeing that he will have sex with you and then ditch you?" Noah turned back and glared at Brody.

"I don' t know he seems nice, maybe he does want a relationship." I said, Brody was no jumping up and down because he won the little competetion.

"And why do you even care if I date him and I get hurt a little." I raised my eyebrow at Noah.

He seemed stunned for a second but he caught himself and responded, "Well you're my bro. And I just can't let my bro get hurt. Remember bro's feelings before hoe's."

"I don't think thats the saying." I smiled at him. Before Noah could respond Santana and Brittany sat down at our table. Santana has taken up Sue and Kitty's hobby to, but she's not all in your face about it.

"What are you two talking about." Brittany asked.

"Brody." Noah said it as if he was speaking about the devil.

"Ugh I hate that guy!" Santana complained.

"Why?

"See I told you!" Noah shouted over my question. His loud statement caused the others to look over at us. The newest couple, Finn and Quinn, were the only ones to not look over at us since they were to busy sucking face.

Santana seemed to hear my question over Noah and responded to it, "He seems like a player and he's like to full of himself. Really what kind of faggot does a 'who can do more push-ups?' competition. Get over yourself." I knew Santana didn't use faggot as a slur against gay's but just as in a dumbass kind of way.

"Someone who's stong and knows it." I murmur.

"Does Blainey have a crush on Mr. Brody!" Santana gasped in a dramatic way.

"A little." A blush covers my face. I saw Santana open her mouth as if she was about to make a snide comment, but it snapped shut instantly. Both her and Puck glared at something behind me.

"Well then we'll have to do something about that now wont we." I turned around and saw Brody standing behind me, with no shirt.

"About what?" I asked innocently, I planned on pretending that I did not just say that I liked this guy.

"You liking me." he started with a smile,"So how about we go on a date tonight."

"Oh um okay." I felt my face light up bright red.

"Okay I'll see you here at seven tonight." he gave me a one sided smirk.

000

"So have you lived in Lima your whole life, because I've never seen you around." I asked as I bit into my quarter pounder.

"No I live in New York City," he began, "I'm here visiting my cousin Marley."

"You're Marley's cousin?"

"You know Marley?"

"A little ya." I smiled as I looked around the empty food court. Brody got everybody to go to the roof and make a game of killing zombies.

"Well that's cool." he dragged out his cool in a way that told me he had nothing to talk about. I nodded my head and looked down at my food. Eventually my thoughts drifted to what Noah was doing.

I could just picture him on the roof. Sitting next to Santana and Finn. All three of them shooting as many zombies as they could and laughing just to laugh. "Blaine?" I snapped up and looked at Brody.

"Wha?"

"I asked if you wanted to get out of here." he laughed out. I looked down and saw we both had finished our food.

"Oh ya." I stood up. He got up next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. It wasn't until then I understood what Brody was taking us away from diner for. I never actually pictured my first time. I guess I would want it to be romantic and I always assumed it would be with someone I loved.

_"Oh ya!" I moan out. I felt his lips on my neck and I throw my head back. _

_"Does that feel good." I hear his lust filled voice as he moves down my chest. I just let out a moan from the back of my throut. _

_"I love you Blaine." I feel my boxers be pulled down and I lift my head. _

_"I love you to Noah." I say to the boy inbetween my legs._

"We are here." I snap back into reality from my vivid (AN- "Vivid") daydream.

We were at the Sleep Number store. I look at the brunette and see his blue eyes twinkle with excitement. I give him a small smile and felt my face heat up.

I follow Brody into the store and he takes us to a bed. I lay down and look at the boy who is now towering over me. He slowly leans down and I feel his lips brush mine. But I don't feel anything else, just his lips against mine. "Am I interupting you or something." I hear a cold voice.

Brody sits back up and gives me a chance to see the doorway. Noah glared at the two of us with his arms crossed. "Noah." I sounded surprised, which made no sense since he slept here to.

"What are you two doing?" Noah asked, though he didn't look at me. He just held Brodys' gaze.

"Noah can I talk to you really quick?" I ask, trying to get up. Brody gets the hint and gets off of me.

"It's a free country." I mentally smile at the comment because I don't see the government surviving the outbreak. I take Noah into the hallway by his hand, I ignore the electricity shoot through my body.

"What is your problem!" I hiss at him.

"What do you mean?" he crossed his arm and glared at me.

"Why are you asking what we are doing! It's not like your dateing me I can do what ever I want without asking you!" I push his arm a little.

"I already told you I don't like that guy!"

"Okay well that doesn't mean anything! I can date or _screw_ whom ever I want!" I feel rage boil inside of me.

" -." Puck is pointing his index finger in my face, but he has no words to yell at me. I turn away from him and begin to walk back to the store. I feel my heart break a little, I choke back the tears and enter the store again.

AN- So very dialogy yes. Also it jumps around just a little. At first I was like "I'm gunna do this and that. Oh and gotta add this!" and then nothing turned out the way I wanted it to so ya...

So will Blaine sleep with Brody? What will Puck do? What is everyone else doing/ will do? I know, but you guys will just have to wait and see.

Also I'm working on a holiday one-shot. It'll probably involve smut so mhm.

Review plz! Also Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and Kwanzaa. (oh no I didn't say happy holidays!) to all.


	7. Chapter 7 of Part 1, The First Night

AN- anderpson- lol don't we all though. thank you.

kc1690- Oh my god your comment made my bf thing I was going crazy. Cuz I was readin the comment at a random time and we were both on the couch and I busted out laughing.

Gleek112- Well here you go lol.

Review for Toucha Toucha Touch Me!- MasterOfAngels- Well thank you and it did make me smile, for like ten minutes actually.

Okay so I know I said Friday and I appologize. I typed like the first part on friday and fell asleep and then just didn't finish it till tonight, I'm so sorry lol.

That one-shot I was talking about won't be for a while also sorry lol.

Also there will be a small smut scene, but it may not be in the way you think ;p.

Disclaimer: Don't own glee blah blah blah lol.

Chapter 7

"You okay." Brody's arms wrapped around my waist.

"Ya I'm fine." I was happy that it was darks and he couldn't see that my cheeks were still tear stained. Brody must have taken this as the green light to start kissing me again because he did.

"No Brody I don-" he silenced me with his lips again as he took us over to the bed. He positioned us in the same way that we were before Puck interupted us.

Brody rocked his body against mine. I felt his excitement drag against my inner thigh and I gasped when I did. "Brody I think this is going a little fast. I don't know if I want to do this right now." I say breathlessly when Brody moved to my neck.

"I think this is exactly what you need to get your mind off of that Mohawked guy." Brody slipped his hands down my pants.

"Brody!" I shout and smack him across his face.

"The fuck!" he jumped out of the bed and glares at me.

"I said I didn't want to do this right now!" Brody just stormed out of the room. I look at the door wordlessly, it wasn't untill minutes later that I realized I was crying. Not because of Brody, I realized that he was just an asshole. It was because of Noah.

He told me that Brody shouldn't have been trusted and then I basically told him I thought his opinion was garbage. And now he was mad at me.

I slowly made my way to the doorway and walked through the mall. "Noah!" I call out, in my sadness I didn't care if anyone heard me.

"Noah where are you?!" I desided to make my way to the Temperpedic store. So I slowly walk over to it, dragging my feet. In my head I kept asking myself self why I was walking so slowly and walking as if I just got shot in the side.

"Oh god right fucking there!" I hear a sharp, raspy voice moan out. I blink at the source of the noise. I slowly walk into the JC Pennies and over to the better home section.

"You like that?" I heard Puck moan.

"Fuck ya!" I walk around the corner and see something that almost makes me fall to my knees and scream out. Noah is under the covers with Quinn. I can tell what they are doing under the blankets, but i just can't process the words.

It felt as if someone punched a hole through my heart as I grab my chest. I walk out of the store and I can finally admit to myself how I feel about Noah. I was seriously falling for this guy.

It took me getting my heart crushed by him twice in one night to realise the feelings I have for him. And now he's dateing Quinn, the preaty blonde cheerleader. Which didn't surprise me since he's a straight guy. I don't even know how I could trick myself into thinking he would take me.

All of these thoughts, and even worse ones, hit like a brick wall while I walked out of the store. I held in my tears until I passed the doors and I heard "Fuck so tight!" follow me out. I went into the nearest store went to the back, sunk to my knees and just held back no longer.

The tears streamed out of my eyes. It was one of those cry's where for some reason you can't breathe out of your nose and you have to suck air through your mouth very loudly and quickly. "Why?" I silently gasped to myself.

000

(Puck)

"Fucking Blaine! Fucking fucking Brody! So fucking dense dosen't even realize how I fucking feel about him." I hiss under my breath as I storm through the mall. I feel like I could just punch a wall down.

I just threw myself, in my own badass way, at him. I helped with his shooting, I don't even know how he didn't feel my boner. Also I become besties with him and then when I tell him I don't trust a guy he doesn't listen and fucks him.

"What's got you so hot and bothered?" I heard the raspy voice of a blonde angel. She was leaning against the wall next to the JC Penny.

"Nothin'."

"Really cause' I just heard your little rant and it seems like you need to blow off some steam." Quinn smiled.

"Ya that would." I growl to the blonde. She takes my hand and slowly walks into the store, swiveling her hips suductivly.

000

Both of my hands are on either side of Quinn's head. I pull out and push back into her at a rapid pace. "Oh god right fucking there!" Quinn, the "saint", just friggin swore to my surprise.

"You like that?"

"Fuck ya!" right as she answers I hear a gasp to my left. I was to into what I was doing to even look over, but in the back of my mind I was wondering who it was. In an even smaller part of that part, my mind is kind of confusing, I wondered if it was Blaine.

"Fuck so tight!" I shout.

AN- Okay so Noah and Quinn have had sex and Blaine is all sad and crying in a toystore, fun! Okay I won't be posting for a while cuz I'm gunna be super busy. So maybe in two weeks (although you guys shouldn't really hold me to that word cuz when have I ever really delivered exactly on time lol.)

Previewy type thing: Blaine is now distraught and nobody knows where he is. Could zombies get to him? Could he be stuck in a closet with zombies slowly breaking in. Also its post-sex with Puck and Quinn. Will Puck realize that having sex with someone won't get rid of your feelings.

Also my Plaine Plane story is on Hiatus cuz I have only so many ideas so if you guys wanna see something that could fit into that story PM me. I already have steamy beach sex and Kurt jelousy, but I want a little more.

Review plz!


	8. Chapter 8 of Part 1, The First Night

gleek 112- TY for the sugestions. It has given me some good ideas.

LibraScales- Do you mean the 1's in the story or my beggining 1's. I think that is also cute, but it's a bluck story so that's probably not going to happen.

AN- So I'm so very sorry that this is so late. I had finals week last and it fucking sucked so bad.

The past two epesodes of glee have been sooooooooooooooooo good. OMG the boys looked so good lol. Felt bad for Tina in Saddie Hawkins, but she'll get over Blaine.

Also I've seen some preatty good movies lately, like the Silver Lining Playbook was so good. Okay done talking about me.

Disclaimer: Don't own glee or stuff wouldn't be blocking Brody when he's naked and Puck would have been part of the Calander.

Chapter 8- (Noah)

"Noah wake up." I tried to ignore the small hands that were shaking me to no prevail. I groan and tried to swat away the annoying hands.

"Ugh! What is it?" I grunt.

"You need to get the fuck up because I'm not getting caught with you." I started to piece together what was happening. I had a fight with Blaine last night, fact. I had sex with Quinn last night and now we are both in JC Penny's, fact. I don't have feelings for Blaine and I like Quinn, lie to myself. Quinn was fun last night, kind of lie.

"Yeah okay." I sigh. I swing my legs out of bed and the cold air makes me realize that I am completely naked.

"Where are our clothes?"

"Well I think your shirt is over at the front, your pants are right here and I'm gunna guess that your boxers are under the covers." Quinn says in a light tone, I'm kinda relieved that she's not bitter about what happened last night.

I thank her quietly and we swiftly get dressed. Without a word we both leave and go our separate ways. She goes to a clothing store and I go to get breakfast.

I don't meet anyone on the way so I sit by myself in the food court. Rachel, Santana, Mrs. P and Mr. Shuester are all talking quickly and in hushed voices. Rachel looks like she's in almost in tears, Santana looks like she wants to murder someone, Mrs. P looks just plain worried and Mr. Shuester looks a mixture of angry/concerned.

Brittany joins me at my table and asks, "You know what's going on right?"

"No what?"

"Blaine went missing." I freeze. I look at the blonde in horror and everything just hits me at once.

The last thing I did with Blaine was fight with him. Oh god I like this guy and I think he may have liked me. But I was a fucking dumbass and didn't fight for him. And I let him just go have sex with Brody, who probably broke his heart right afterwards. Then I fucked Quinn just to feel something.

"When?"

"I don't know. This morning we tried to find him, which is kind of weird since he is usually up first." Brittany added the second part absent mindedly. I just stand up and rush over to the two teenage girls and the two adults.

"What are we doing to find him?!" I growl to the man in charge.

"Well we are trying to retrace his steps, but after his date herewith Brody we lost him." Mr. Shue said.

"After his dinner date he went to the mattress store and I walked in on him and Brody fooling around. So we kinda got into a fight and then he stormed back to the store so I'm assuming they are both there." I tell them, at the fight part Santana began to glare at me.

"We already checked there, Brody was sleeping there by himself." Rachel wiped a few tears. I didn't really get why she was over reacting so much. I was about to ask her, but Brody just walked into the food court.

"Brody could you please come over here?" Mrs. P asks in her innocent voice. Brody doesn't see the threat, even though Santana and I are glaring at him, so he walks over to us.

"Ya?"

"When was the last time you saw Blaine last night?" Rachel questioned, her voice holding a little threatening tone.

"Well he left last night before we could so anything that would cause. . . A good nights sleep." he said with a grin I just wanted to punch off of his face.

"Okay so he has been missing since last night in a mall that is surrounded by zombies and half of it is made by glass?" Santana quipped, Rachels concern made a whole lot more sense now.

"Well we are going to have to look for him. So lets split up into groups and go look for Blaine." Mr. Shue says. Brody is looking a little aquard since he is surrounded by people who care for Blaines well-being.

The Spanish teacher splits us up into groups and I go to the west side of the first floor with my two partners, Santana and Rory.

000

(Blaine)

I woke up feeling like shit in the toy store. I had successfully cried most of the night and it sucked so much. My face was now red and swollen, my eyes hurt and my hair was a mess.

I slowly get up and make my way to the GAP. I find the biggest pair of sweatpants and shirt, I was just not up for looking good today. I go into the dressing room and spend around thirty minutes getting dressed.

"Blaine? Blaine are you here?" I hear a bright and cheery, but in this situation sounded scared and sad, voice call out to me. I shove the shirt on and rush, probably just walking normal pace but it was fast for my pace for today, out to meet my caller.

I see Marley, Rachel and Jake standing in the entrance of the clothing store. Jake looks like he doesn't really want to be there. So I help the guy out "Jake could you leave me and the girls alone for a little."

Jake smiles at me apreciantly and rushes out, I'm assuming to tell the others something. Maybe they found me since the three of them were looking for me. "Blaine whats going on?" Rachel asked, her voice betraying her concern.

So I explain the dreams, which Marley already knew about, but when I got to the date and Noah and I's fight both of the girls are staring me down. "So when I wasn't feeling up to losing my virginity me and Brody had a fight. So I stormed out and went to sleep in a toy store."

Rachel could tell that I was leaving something out, but she didn't pry. "Jake must have gotten to the others by now so we should get going." Marley said, giving me a small smile which I returned. I limped back to the food court, for some reason my ankle was acting up again, with the two girls on each of my sides.

000

"Oh my god Blaine I was so worried!" Brittany rushed up and gave me a hug. Santana materialized at her side and gave me a large smile. Noah was on the other side of Brittany.

It hurt just looking at him. I hated myself for causing him to worry, which was clear in his eyes, I hated myself for not going after him last night, and I hated him for not returning my feelings and having sex with Quinn. The last one was kind of selfish, but I didn't care.

"Hey there killer." I took a deep breath while he spoke.

"Hi." I cleansed my voice of any emotion. I gave him a blank look, which caused him to tilt his head to the side in wonder.

"Blaine can I talk to you in private?" Noah asked, was that a challenging look. I give him a small noise from the back of my throat. I give the four girls a good-bye look. When looking at Rachel I got a little worried. Not for her, but for myself. I could practically see the wheels turning in her head and a look of realization wash across her face.

Noah grabs my hand, I ignore the instant heating of my face as best as I can, and takes me to the bathroom. "The fuck?" I flinch at the way he spits the two words out at me.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well last night we have a fight about wanting to have sex with Brody and that you're your own person. Then I hear that you left him last night and now you're being all friggin closed off." Noah flails his arms comically around.

"I-Well. Um." I bite my lip trying to think of a lie to tell him.

"Well what?" he crosses his arms.

"I c-can't tell you." I was mentally yelling at myself, "Just tell him that you have strong feelings for him!"

"Blaine just tell me!" I can see his frustration, but I remain quiet.

"Fine! Fuck you!" Noah flipped me off and stormed past me, hitting my shoulder in the process. He just left me there standing there in the bathroom feeling terrible, and confused at his sudden out burst, about myself.

AN- So what did you guys think? Review plz. And may the sexy guys of glee visit your dreams ;)

Next Chapter: Blaine confides in Brittany and Santana for help. Noah also deals with his own feelings. All of these two sentences and more next time!


	9. Chapter 9 of Part 1, The First Night

**AN- Darrencrissluv- Was tht a good OMG or a bad? **

**So this chapter is very dialog-y. I tried to put as many discriptions and stuff as I could, but this chapter just wasn't having it haha. Also the story jumps around a lot in this chapter, not like in time just in Place and Pov a few times. **

**Thanks for all the favorites and such.**

**I like this chapter, not one of my favorite ones, but I like it. Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, it's been school and all that stuff I'm sure you're tired of hearing lol. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee. **

Chapter 9

"Blaine are you okay?" I was gasping for breath and everything was blurry, probably because of my tears. Who was hugging me? What was going on?

My mind was a blank. The last thing I remember was Puck shoulder bumping me and saying Fuck you. It hurt more than it probably should have. Why was I being so emotional?

"Blaine?"

"What?" I look up and see Santana crouched at my side. Brittany stood behind her, both girls had looks of worry.

"Blaine, whats wrong?" Santana cleared her throat.

"Nothing." I wipe my tears with the back of my hand.

"Bull." Santana hisses. She stands up and offers me her hand, which I take.

"Blaine please tell us." Brittany asks in a small voice.

I take in a deep breath and begin to think again. First, I take in my surroundings. Okay, so I'm still in the dirty bathroom that is semi clean, we came in here the second day and cleaned it up. The bright white walls were stained with graffiti as were the gray stalls. The urinals, which nobody used, were brown and yellow. Only three of the seven mirrors were very clean and the other four had dirty edges. Not my ideal place for sharing my feelings, but it will have to do.

Second, think of why you wouldn't be okay and deside if you wanted to share. Worried zombies may break into the mall any second, that's a thing you can share but they know that's not what is worrying you. Your feelings for Puck, A-Okay. Him sleeping with Quinn, his secret not mine. My fight with Brody, Santana hated him anyways. Noah not wanting me to sleep with Brody and the fight about it resulting in your thoughts of him having feelings for you, sure why not.

"Okay. As I'm sure you guys have already noticed, I like Noah." I begin,"Well he's straight so I thought I needed to get over him, which led to me accepting a date with Brody. Well on said date Brody and I were making out-" Santana made a retching noise, which edged some of the tension off.

"-and Noah walking in on us. He didn't really like that I guess so he stormed out after being a little mean. So I go after him and we get into a fight, which made me believe that he may actually have feelings for me. So I go back, ignoring my hopes for the time being, and continue to make out with Brody. Well Brody didn't want to stop at just making out, and one thing leads to another and I'm walking around the mall crying and looking for Noah. When I find him he's-" I bite my lip to stop myself from finishing the sentence,

"He's what?" Santana asks sharply.

"Noth-"

"I swear to god if you say nothing I will throw you to the zombies!"

"Having sex with Quinn."

000

(Noah)

"The fuck!" I shout when something stikes me against the back of my head. I whip around, pistol pulled, and aim at what ever hit me.

I was not expecting what I saw. Santana was standing there with her hands on her hips. She was shooting me a death glare with her dark brown eyes and had her lips puckered. "¡Qué mierda! ¡Estás loco!" she yells at me.

"I-What?"

"What the hell is wrong with you dumbass?!"

"What do you mean?" I ask even though I knew exsactly what she was talking about. Her and Blaine are friends. So he went crying to her and know she was yelling at me.

"You know as well as everyone else that Blaine liked you and you liked him. You should have grown a pair and asked him out, but nooooo, you had to throw a hissy fit, because someone else snatched him up. But then when he realized his feelings he finds you fucking that slut!" again she smacked me across the face.

"Well-"

"No you don't get a choice this is what your going to do! You need to either ask him the fuck out or let him go, he'll be waiting at the bed store." I knew my disition right away and I stormed out of the room.

000

(Blaine)

Santana told me to go back to the Temperpedic store, so I did. I sat on mine and Noah's shared bed. It was literally the most boring and nerve racking thing I've ever done. I knew that Santana was going to go yell at Noah and make him choose.

"Blaine." I looked over at the door and saw Noah. He leaned against the doorway and he smirked. I bit my lip and looked at him, my eyes opened wide with hope.

"Noah."

"Santana told me I had to choose between you and well not you." he gave a little laugh. I looked around, to nervious to laugh at his joke.

"And?" I feel a little blood at how hard I'm biting my lip. I search Noahs face for an answer, but he looks like nothing. Like he has no emotion on his face.

"Well once she told me I knew my answer right away. Blaine-" he was cut off by Marley running into the room, breathing heavily.

"Guys zombies are about to flooded the place. The defences at the door are barely holding, they got through the last doors and now the benches and stuff are like just being pushed back." she puffed out. I give Noah a longing look, but he's already bolting towards the front doors of the mall.

"Okay well what should we do?" I ask the brunette.

"Mrs. Shuester is making people go to the roof so if things go bad-"

"We will be trapped on the roof." I say sarcastically.

"Well I guess, but nothing will go bad." it seems like shes trying more to reassure herself more than me.

I grab my pistol and we head to the stairs to the roof, that's when we hear the first round of shots. "Do you think that the zombies got in?" Marleys voice shook.

"Marley go to the roof." I command,"I'm going to go back and check on the others."

"But-"

"No." I put my finger up, and I feel very parent like. The Sophmore nods her head and gives me a quick hug. I suck in a breath and run like hell to the front of the mall.

000

"Blaine what are you doing here?" Santana asks, her face splattered with crimson.

"I wanted to help."

"Blaine there's nothing we can do. There are to many of them we have to retreat. Some people have already. . ."

"W-who?" I cross my fingers in the hopes that one of dead isn't Noah.

"Rory, Finn and Sugar."

"What was Sugar doing at the door, shouldn't she have been up stairs?" I ask. Sugar tried her best with a gun, but she sucked as bad as she was bad at singing. So she was given a knife in case anything went bad, but that didn't change the fact that she still sucked with that to.

"She was on her way, but she came back because she thought she would be a help like a curly haired boy I know." Santana bit as she grabbed my arm and dragged me with her.

"I know how to defend myself." I bit back. She just grunts as she begins a light jog.

"Wheres Noah?" I can even hear the obvious worry in my voice.

"He's taking care of the zombies with Brody, Sam and Mr. Shue. There giving the rest of us a chance to get to the roof."

"Then where are the others?"

"Getting things to take to the roof."

"Isn't this a two floor mall? Can't we just block the stairs and turn the elevator power off?" I ask.

"There's not time!" Santana snaps, meaner than she really is.

"I think-"

The Latina fiercely drops and pushes my arm away from herself. "I'm going to the fucking roof! You can do what ever the fuck you want." with that she starts to run away.

"Santana?" I call after her in confusion. All I'm left with is the echoing shots, moans of the dead and my own thoughts.

"Blaine! Run!" I turn and see Noah, Brody and Quinn running at me. Brody and Quinn both had a bunch of food and other supplies hanging from there arms in bags and on there backs in backpacks.

I am rooted to my spot. Behind the three survivors is a mob of zombies. All of there jaws slacked with teeth jutting out, milky white, lifeless eyes and chalky, now decaying, skin. Some of there hands were aimed at my three friends, well crush and two people who are living with me at the mall.

Brody and Quinn rush past me without batting a lash, but Noah grabs my arm and drags me along. "Noah?"

"What?" He shoots down a zombie that gets to close for comfort to Quinn.

"Can you tell me your choice?"

"Blaine now's not the time." Noah says in a complaining voice.

"N-Noah I'm scared." Brody makes a gagging face and Quinn snickers.

"Blai-" Noah tripped on nothing and brought me down with him. The zombies were only 100 yards away. "Blaine run! I'll shoot them down and distract them." Noah yells.

"No I-"

"Blaine." Noah says in the same voice I used on Marley just minutes ago. I kiss him on the cheek quickly and get up and begin to run. I turn back and see the zombies now surrounding Noah.

"Noah!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

000

I gasp and fling myself up. I look around the room wildly looking for anything to remind me of what is going on. The only other living thing was standing right next to me looking at me like i just grew three heads. "Blaine you okay?"

"Ya Noah. I'm fine." I look at him, the him from my dream still fresh in my mind.

"So Santana sent me down here to talk to you."

I gulp in a breath. "She said I needed to stop toying with your feelings and that I needed to choose to 'date' you or not."

"And?"

"I want to try us out." he gave me his signature smirk. A thing I missed, and it wasn't even gone for more than a few hours. "Then we need to talk about something first." I realize I was holding my breath.

"Ya anything." he sits next to me on the bed.

"Why did you have sex with Quinn?"

"I-I didn't sleep with Quinn." he stammered out. I can't believe he just lied to my face! What a great way to start a relationship, its been what a fucking minute?

"Don't lie I saw you!" my mouth hangs open and I do some gesture thing with my hands.

"Okay. Sorry for lieing, thought it would spare your feelings." I give him a 'really?' look and he continues, "I was kind of pissed that you were sleeping with Brody, so to like get over it I slept with the first person who offered."

I let out a loud breath through my nose, showing him my anger. "Noah. . .Noah I don't know if I we should be together."

"What! You were the one who just through the worlds biggest hissy fit because I didn't like you!" Noah was now standing again, and it turns out somewhere along the lines I to got up.

"Okay and you literally just lied to me! And the way you're making it sound is as if Santana is just forcing you to ask me out! I don't want to be a burden Noah!" my voice cracks at the threat of tears, but I don't let them come out. I can't show weakness around him or he'll make me somehow think this is my fault or something.

"Santana isn't forcing me to do anything! I just said that I slept with Quinn, because you were sleeping with Brody!"

"I didn't sleep with Brody, because I liked you! But you were to chicken shit to ask me out and he did!" he was about to say something else, but I point my finger at his face telling him I'm not done, "And either way me sleeping with someone doesn't mean that you had to. Maybe if you would have just waited till morning this all could have happened differently!"

"Oh so now I can't sleep with people before we even start fucking dating?!"

"T-That's not what I said!" I shout back.

"U-um g-guys?" both of us whip out heads around to see Marley standing in the doorway looking very scared.

"Ya?" Noah snipped, a little harsher than needed.

"Well I heard yelling so I wanted to check to see if you guys are okay." She really only looked at me through the whole sentence, she only through Puck a small glance.

"We're fine." I give Noah a look, "Just working something out."

"Okay well if you guys need anything just tell me." Marley visibly relaxed as she walked off, probably to go find Jake or something. When I knew she was out of non-yelling hearing range I turned back to Noah. "Can you just give me tonight to think about it?" I ask him.

"Ya. I've got patrol duty anyways, so you'll have the bed all to yourself."

"Thanks Noah." I lean up and kiss him on the cheek. Noah walks out of the store, the only time he looked back at me was to smile back at the door. Once he's gone I feel all the energy drain from my body and I fall back into my bed.

Noah is such a good guy and he's right, I was just chasing after him a day ago. Also he' s sweet and funny. He's saved my life and would probably maybe take a bullet for me. Do I like him or is it just the stuff from my dreams that I like?

I mean he has does have his flaws. Like he has a short tempure sometimes and that he sometimes acts without thinking about other people. There was also the whole Quinn thing. Which I can see his defence for, but I just can't get over it.

I eventually fall asleep with these reasons and many more. I sleep through the whole night, and my alarm clock, well my alarm clock was the loud bangs of gunfire.

**AN- So this time this last part isn't a dream (Which I do a lot of lol).**

**Next time: Zombies have broken into the mall. Some people are dieing, will they be close to Blaine or no? Blaine has to choose Noah or no Noah. **

**What do you guys think Blaine should do? Review and let me know what you think about the chapter and Blaine's distition. **

**Also sorry that I did another dream, it wasn't even really planned. So if any1 thought tht it was like real I apologize if it angered you that it wasn't and you were just in another Blaine dream land lol.**


	10. Chapter 10 of Part 1, The First Night

AN- Darrencrissluv- Oh okay awesome Ty!

kc1690- That's a great suggestion. I thought of it with tht with the first dream a little, but I thought that might be a little far fetched, but I did have an Idea with it so it may actually happen. Ty for the review. Also, what series are you talking about. I feel like I know it, but I can't for the life of me remember a Jim lol.

So two chapters in one weekend! Woo Hoo! I'm so proud of myself!

Okay so exciting-ish chapter. I kind of feel bad for Blainey this chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own glee saddly.

Chapter 10

"What the fuck was that?" Santana shouts. She was pointing her gun, her trusty, one-handed shotgun, at the door. Finn, who was in his boxers and big white t-shirt, was peaking out the door and looking around.

"What's going on out there?" Rachel asked.

I now had my pistol in hand and I was putting on a shirt. Santana, who was aparently a lot less than half naked, was getting dressed under her covers. Rachel was already fully dressed in a night gown and was shakely holding her own pistol. Brittany was hiding under the covers, and I didn't blame her.

"I-I don't know I can't see anything." Finn lied horrably. Santana and I share a look and we both come to a conclusion without even discussing it, zombies got into the mall.

"Finn why don't you go and find the others, Santana and I will take Rachel, Tina and Rory to the gun store, you point all the others in that direction." I whisper to the tall teen, I'm surprisingly calm for what is going on.

"Okay." Finn looks back at Rachel like he wants to say something, he even opens his mouth, but he never says anything. He runs out of the room and to the left, towards the sports store, JC Pennies and the main entrence of the mall.

"Brits get dressed." Santana commanded her girlfriend. Brittany, who had no inhabitions, lept out of the cover of her blankets in just her birthday suit. "Hey leprecaun! Don't fucking sneak a peak or I'll nuder you." All of us turned away, Rory was the only one to turn out of fear, so Brittany could get dressed.

"Okay everyone keep your finger on your triggers." I warn. They all nod there heads, to show that they understand.

Rory walks out first. Both of his arms outstretched and he scopes out the direction of the gun shop, which is on the second floor to the right. Before he gets the chance to turn around a zombie rushes up and takes a chomp out of Rorys' arm.

"Rory!" Sugar yells and begins to run forward towards the guy who was currently getting his arm chomped off. I thrust my shoulder at her and it catches her forcing her to the ground. Then I aim my gun and squeeze the trigger and it hits the zombie right in the temple.

"Tina go get Rory." I command once I check the main walkway of the mall, "Rachel and Santana you stick close to Rory, Tina and Sugar. Brittany, you and I will scout ahead to the ammo shop while the others follow us a lot slower." Santana seems a little surprised by my leadership. I can tell that she likes it, because she gives me a smile and a pat on the back.

Brittany and I begin to light jog to towards the excalaters that no longer work so they are basically stairs. "Can zombies even climb stairs?" Brittany asks as she shoots one, in the neck, that was standing infront of the stairs and wasn't moving. I shoot the one she just shot in the head.

"I think they could if they really tried, but they'd trip a lot." I look back and see a few of them following us, going a little faster than normal walking pace. Which was weird since on the First Night, which is what we call the night it started, they were really slow.

"Should we just leave them?" I got a pull in my stomach looking at them, I reconized one of the zombies as a nice, old lady that worked as a secritary at my dentists office. She still wore her smocks and everything.

"We should deal with them when we get up the stairs, if they can get up stairs then there will still be less up there than down here." Brittany reasons. We climb up the stairs two at a time. We are up at the top and aiming within seconds. I take down two of them down using only three bullets and Brittany takes down the secritary.

It turns out that there are no zombies on the second floor, which ment that they couldn't climb stairs. "Hello?" I call out, hoping that someone is up here.

"What is it ladyboy?" I hear the sharp words of Kitty come from the gun shop, only two stores down.

"Is anybody else here?" I ask her once in the entrence. Only Kitty, Sue and Mrs. P are up here.

"Only us and Weird Bird Lady." I feel bad for Mrs. P, but there is no use in argueing with Sue right now.

"Did you guys see what happened?" Brittany asked.

"Why yes we did sweet, innocent Brittany. We were taking them out from the roof, but there were to many. They got in through the sports store windows." Sue said loading her gun back up, as does Kitty.

"Do you know were the others are?" Kitty asks, her voice panged with worry.

"Well Santana, Rachel, Sugar, Tina and Rory are on there way here we were just going ahead to see if anything was to bad. Finn went towards the front of the mall, I'm assuming thats were most of our people are there." I said, grabbing ammo and reloading my gun.

"I know that Will is with Noah, Mercades, Sam, Brody and Mike at the front." Emma says, her hands, the left one carrying a small revolver, are shakings and her face had a little slatter of blood that I'm sure was driving her crazy.

"Okay well what about the others?" I ask.

"They are in the Macys store I'm assuming since tht is there assigned sleeping quarters." Sue snips.

"Okay well Brittany and Blaine why don't you two go to the Macys. Sue and Kitty you go 'snipe' any zombies that may hurt the Sleep number store group, then when you two are done send Santana to the Macy's." Emma stutters out. Sue surprisingly follows the directions and takes her 3rd incharge cheerleader with her.

Brittany and I jog to the other side of the mall. "Blaine I'm scared." Brittany admits to me. We are just entering the Macys which is on the first floor. "That's okay Brits. I'm one more thing jumping out at me from pissing my pants. I'm almost 100 percent that even Santana is scared right now." I comfort her, it seems to work because she flashes me one of her good old smiles.

"Hello?" I call out again.

"Blaine!?" I hear a frantic voice call out to me. Out of the cloths pops Marley, Jake and Quinn. They all have blood all over them. Quinn the least out of them all with only a blood splattered face and cloths. Marley and Jake look like they bathed there arms in it, they both had some blood splatters to.

"Where are the others?" I ask.

"H-Harmony is hurt." is all that Marley says before turning back and signaling us to follow. Jake is behind us the whole way, probably thinking that he needs to protect us. Marley takes us all the way to the corner of the store, which is the chaning rooms.

The room was not a pretty picture. There were six zombies all thrown in the corner. The walls had crimson blood all over them and Harmony laid on the ground, a bloody mess. Her hair was matted to her head and she had blood pooring out of her stomach. Kurt was sitting next to the girl, he had a few stray tears on his cheeks.

"W-What happened?" Brittany's voice chokes up.

"Some zombies got into the mall aparently and they surprised us. We took cover back here, but some of them were already here. They surprised us and Harmony got caught in the crossfire. Me and Jake were putting preasure on the wound, but it didn't stop bleeding." Marley was now crying.

I looked back down at the bloody girl and saw the wound was right around her stomach area. She also had blood flowing from her neck. Her sky blue eyes were dull and sad. "Did she only get shot once?" I ask.

"Ya I think." Jake said. Marley was next to Harmony and Kurt, they were all whispering and crying to some degree.

"Then why is her neck bleeding?"

Jake looks down at Harmony in surprise and shouts, "Marley! Kurt! Get away from her!" the two that he shouted at look up at him surprised. He's down on the ground in a blink an eye. He pushes the two away and is using a water bottle to clean her neck.

"Oh my god she's bit!" Jake hisses. Quinn, who was watching the door up till this point, is now completely enveloped into our activites.

"W-What do w-w-we do?" Marley was blithering.

"Someone has to. . ." Quinn trailed off, tears were now running down her face.

"I'll do it." I voluntered, all of the others looked at me as if I grew three heads.

"A-are you sure?" Brittany asked me.

"Yeah I knew her the least so I think I should do it." I do know her the least. Jake and Marley had classes with her, she was also a cheereo so she bonded with Quinn and Brittany a lot and Kurt and her were just friends.

"Jake please guard the door. You guys go to the gun store." I take in a shakey breath as they all say good-bye to the girl.

Once they were all gone I crouched down next to her and washed her face. I probably spent twenty just cleaning her face with cloths from ripped cloths. "I know we didn't know each other that well, I wish we kind of did. You seem like a nice girl and I'm very sorry this happened to you." I was getting teary.

"B-Blaine," she takes a raggid breath,"Thanks for do-doing this. I would h-have liked to get to know you to." I nod my head, line my gun up with the middle of her forehead and put my finger on the trigger. "I'm sorry." I gasp and pull the trigger.

"Oh my god." I sob out. Jake comes in and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure that was hard, we should go to the gun shop." Jake hand slips off shoulder and we make our way to the gun shop. I see Noah standing there almost everyone else, Mercades was nowhere to be seen. There were actually people that I didn't know that well. There was a football player and another student, who I knew for a fact was gay because he came on to me a lot. There was also a blonde adult with them.

"Noah." I sob out and I rush into a hug. I just let go of the flood gates and his hand his rubbing my back. "I-I had to take out Harmony and Rory got bit a-and-"

"Wait what?!" Noah brings outward, his hands on my shoulders.

"Huh?"

"Rory was bit?"

"He didn't tell you guys?"

"We just got here. Rory and them were already here."

"Well he was just bit on the arm can't we just cut it off. They did it in the Walking Dead." I stamper out, not wanting to lose anyone else today. Everyone seems to be listening to our conversation.

"That could work. That would cut off the infection." Sue stated matter-of-factly.

"S-so who would do it?" Rory asked really worried.

"Well who has the balls to do it besides me?" Sue asked.

"Oh my god." I shove my face into Noah's chest. He takes both of us out and everyone but Sue, Mr. Shue and the blonde chick.

"So I'm guessing you accept my proposial?" Noah asked. I nod against his chest and snuggle in deeper. I almost fall asleep against his chest until the screams start.

AN- So ya what a way to wake up right lol. That Harmony part was suposed to be a little different, not as sad lol.

So I feel like I should explaine the mall more. So the front of the mall is that, JC Pennies and the sports store (Like Dicks or somthing) then some random stores. The sleep number store is like 10 stores away from the escalaiders/stairs. They lead up to the food court, gun shop and some more stores. Next to the escaladers are hallways that lead to the other side of the first floor which has Macys and other things that I can't remember. So ya I hope that helps.

**IMPORTANT: Do you guys want this to be in parts as in seperate stories or like just one big story that will be super-ish long. Because I have the first part planned and it's like 20 chapters, and there will be like 4 or 5 parts. So what do you guys want.**

Next chapter: Blaine is still dealing with the zombies invading the mall drama. Also there are new people in the mall, so in other words more mouths to feed. Oh ya, and the zombies are all over the 1st floor.

Plz review


	11. Chapter 11 of Part 1, The First Night

AN- Darrencrussluv- Nope I have bigger plans for Mr. Brody. Thanks for your imput about the story and ikr.

kc1690- OHHHHHH i completely forgot that guy even existed haha. Also it sounds easier to just make it one big story. And he still has Noah to lead for him lol, he still has a very good chance lol.

Okay so I have all of Part 1, 2 and 3 planned out. The story is very awesome in my opinion and I'm really excited for everyone to read what I've got planned.

Woo Hoo! Two weeks and I've posted both so proud of myself!

Disclaimer: OMG DID YOU SEE HOT JAKE AND BLAINE THISE WEEK! So sad I don't own Glee.

Chapter 11

"So who are you guys and how did you get in here?" Mr. Shuester asked in his most threatening and nice voice he could try.

"Well I'm Holly Holiday." Kitty and Sue snorted at her name,"And these two young men are Ryder Lynn and Sebastian Smythe. We had a girl with us, but she got lost in the crowd."

"And how did you get in here Molly?" Sue snipped.

"The sports store. The big window surrounding in was broken and zombies were flooding in. We were planning on staying here when this all started, we followed an optima here, and they got let in and we were just to late. Actually all of us were separate, but we met up here and decided to go with each other." Ryder said.

"Where have you all been living?" I asked.

"We have five different houses that we have semi protected. We switch through them so the Brotherhood doesn't get us." Holly said, giving me a brilliant smile.

"Brotherhood?" Sugar asked nervously. The poor girl was still shaken up from last night. She was also a little sleep deprived since she was at Rorys side the whole night. Rory, who was in to much pain to move, wasn't here in the food court questioning the new arrivals.

After this we planned on burying our dead friends, Mercedes, Harmony and the girl that was with the new people. Then we were going to go down to the first floor on the Macy's side of the mall, clear out all of the zombies and drop down the gates in the little hallways next to the stairs.

"There some religious cult. We've never stuck around long enough to have a conversation with them, there more of a kill first and ask questions later kind of people." Sebastian said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Are they a threat?" Noah and Brody ask at the same time, then proceed to glare at each other.

"If they knew you guys were probably, but they saw the zombies and thought this place was empty." Sebastian seemed bored.

Brittany said something about her cat, Lord Tubbington, and from that the conversation just dropped. We all decided that we should clear the first floor before we try to get our dead in the ground. Since we would have to clear a path anyways.

"Okay so we will be splitting into groups. Blaine you will lead Brody, Jake and Holly." I look over to Brody and see he is ignoring my existence, "Puck you take Marley, Santana and Ryder. Finn you take Brittany, Kitty and Sebastian. And I will take Sam, Mike and Quinn. Emma, take Rachel and Sugar and look after Rory. Sue, Kurt, Sebastian and Tina, you'll make sure no new zombies go over to our side." Mr. Shue commanded.

"What if I don't want to?" Sebastian asked defiantly.

"Then you can leave." Sue spat, Holly nodded her head in agreement. Sebastian looked like he wanted to argue more, but he knew better than to.

All of the groups form up and we all head down stairs. I decide to take my group to Macy's. Partly because I felt responsible for protecting Harmony from being eaten while we were gone, I put her in a changing room, and because I wanted to be far from Noah and Quinn.

Yes we were dating, but I still felt a little kindle of fire under my rage pot every time I saw him. I don't even know why him sleeping with Quinn was getting to me so much. It's not like we were dating at the time. I didn't want to be the clingy boyfriend who checks his texts, not like we get those anymore, and needs to know where he is all the time.

Maybe it was because she's prettier than I am, I guess I'm attractive in a gays eyes. I mean of course Noah found her more attractive, he liked girls and I don't even know why he liked me. He has never given anyone any signs of being attracted to guys, and then just suddenly out of the blue he wants to date me.

"Bud you okay?" Jake asks, putting his arm on my shoulder. I turned and gave him a small smile. He, just like me, had sad eyes.

Although his reason is much better. He and Marley got into a fight after the attack, it was over something stupid. Then it evolved into Marley being attracted to Ryder, and I mean who isn't a little bit. It ended with something like, "Well if you like him so much then why don't you fucking date him!" and then she yelled fine, I'm guessing that they were in a love triangle way before the First Night.

"Ya let's just do this." I give Holly a smile, she looked a little nervous. I would understand seeing as how she isn't used to killing. She's actually a nurse at the Lima Hospital/E.R, she's even the one who worked on Rory's arm. It doesn't make sense that Mr. Shue would send her with us, I think he just wanted to protect Emma.

"Good." Brody says before stalking in.

000

"We will miss you Mercedes, Harmony and Carly." Emma says, a few tears leaking out of her eyes. I was clinging to Noah's arm and bawling my eyes out. I was never a good person at funerals, even if I didn't know the person I would cry.

Noah had shed like one tear this whole ceremony. I know he didn't know Harmony or Carly, but he did know Mercedes pretty well. I didn't dwell on this for long, because I was dealing with my own shit storm of emotions.

I was now not only in an enclosed space, we were in this small dirt part that was fenced off and connected to the Mall, with Noah, but with Quinn to. Now all my resentment with them was boiling over. Plus all of my sadness with Mercedes and Harmony dieing, and now Brody thought must be the perfect time to shoot mean looks at me.

We all clapped a little and now people were going up to say things about the dead. "Carley was a really nice girl. I never knew her before the. . . First Night?" Ryder sniffled, giving Marley a questioning look. The girl nodded her head and Ryder continued, "But she was very nice and helpful during this whole thing. I grew to be close to her, not in like any romantic way, but like a brother and sister. So ya. . ." the linebacker trailed off and went back to next to Marley.

Then Kurt went up to talk about Mercedes, whom he's known for quiet a while, and Harmony, who he got really close to since the first night. Marley, Jake and Sugar all talked about Harmony. While Noah, to my surprise, Tina and Rachel all talked about Mercades.

Rachel was the last one, so when she finished we all went inside. "I'm gonna go to bed." I tell Noah in a quiet voice.

"Come on bade it's only six."

"Ya well seeing as how I didn't get to sleep last night I'm tired." I snap.

"I know something that can make you sleep like a baby." he whispers into my ear. His hand slides from my shoulder down to my very lower back.

I almost take him up on the offer, but I refuse. "No Puck. I don't want to have sex seeing as how in the past week I've been slobbered on by Brody, find you having sex with Quinn, had about a hundred zombies try to eat me and then bury two friends!" I yell at him.

"Wanky." Santana laughs quietly.

"You slept with Puck?!" Finn turns to Quinn in outrage.

"Well yes! What else could I do! All you do is swoon over that little Barbra Streisand!" Quinn yelled back at Finn.

"I never cheated." Finn hissed.

"You could have and it would have been no different! You fucking share a bed for christ sake!" Quinn slaps Finn, a little to dramatic for my taste. Sebastian and Brody looked abosutly over joyed at our group crumbling from the inside. Rachel was slowly backing away from the group. The adults looked like they had no clue how to control this situation.

"Ya. Well. Blaine aren't you mad at Noah?!" Finn turned to me.

"Don't drag me into this!" I hiss at him. I whip around and take long strides towards the SleepNumber store.

I crawl into my bed and begin to cry again. I don't even know why. Maybe it was because of the deaths, the Puinn thing or maybe just to whole zombie apocalypse. "Babe you okay." Noah sighed.

He laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around my hips, pulling me closer to him. "I-I do-don't know." I don't know why I was being so emotional. I already accepted the fact that Noah slept with Quinn, and that wasn't going to change me being angry or not. But for some reason it hurt more than it should have.

"Shhh. It'll be okay." he kisses my head.

"I hope." I sigh out before falling asleep.

AN- Ya not my longest chapter. It's more of a filler because the climax of part one is coming up in like one chapter. So ya excitement next chapter.

Next Time: Mr. Schuster takes a group down to the first floor, now swarming with zombies, to maybe do something about that sports store. Who will go? Who will die? What will happen? I know all the answers to these questions, and you will find out later maybe this weekend.


	12. Chapter 12 of Part 1, The First Night

AN- kc16900-I had no clue what that was so I looked it up lol. From what I gathered it's about a cult of vampires, they may be religous idk. This brotherhood is a religous cult and we will explore them more in future parts.

Darrencrissluv- Well I hope you don't mind some Seb. bashing for later lol. And Blaine won't be so emotional after part one, but he's still getting a grasp for this whole zombie thing.

gleek112- Thank you! Sorry it took so long

Sorry this chapter took so long to go up. I actually finished it like two weeks ago, but I've just been a lazy ass and havn't put it up. Also sorry that it's very short. I wanted it longer, but I didn't want this chapter cutting into the next one since it is the end of part one soon.

Also the Walking Dead finally, like MIND EXPLOSION! I loved this epesode so much, I was sad when Andrea died. I didn;t see it coming since I have read the comics. And I have so many more thoughts on this epesode, so if anyone has any opions say them and I will talk to you about them (If anyone disagrees, please don't fight just state your opinions nicely)

Disclaimer: Don't own glee.

Chapter 12

"We need to do something about the sports store and the JCP." Kitty spoke loudly at breakfast a week after the funeral. The past week I havn't really done anything besides eat, sleep, cuddle with Noah and occationally talk with Santana, Brittany, Marley and Rachel. I would talk with Kurt, but he's been even more closed off than I have since Marcades funeral.

"I agree. We should send a group down and repair the windows." Mr. Shuester is now standing, "We need our best shots so Santana, Brody and Noah you guys are a must. Sebastian, Ryder, Holly, Finn and Sam you guys should come with us to."

"What about me?" Sue asked outraged.

"You and Kitty will be snipeing from the stairs." I saw glumly. Mr. Shuester gives me a smile of apreciation.

"What about the rest of us?" Rory asks. Every time I saw the Irish sophmore I got a warm and fuzzy feeling on the inside. He was perfectly fine with only having one hand, and he didn't let it get him down. He even put wood, that was shaped like the remaining part of his arm, that had a knife taped on with duct taped onto it.

"Well you could go to the roof and get rid of some of the straglers outside or help Emma with the care unit." Mr. Shuester said.

"What?" Sue asked in bewilderedment, "If someone gets hurt out their, most of the time we would have to kill said person or amputate the part. And personally I don't want to run around with a bunch of stumpies, no offece Irish."

Rory looked like he wanted to say something, but he was cut off by Mr. Shuester "Yes well some people might just get shot in cross fire or somthing and we need to be prepaired for that."

On that happy note Mr. Shuester stalked away with Finn and Emma at his side. Noah was about to follow them, but I grabbed his arm. "Noah. . ." I don't know what to say to him.

"What is it?" he sits back down. I'm happy that the others weren't here right now, they were all getting ready for tonights events. If Santana were here she would give me hell about acting like a girl right now.

"I-I don't want you to go. What if something happens?" I whisper.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, and I sure as hell won't let anything happen to Santana if you're worried about her." Noah kissed my forehead.

"I'm not worried about Santana that much. It's you."

"What about me? I can take care of myself, I've done plently more dangerous things than this." Was he insulted that I was worried about him?

"I'm sure you have it's just. . . I don't want to lose you, because-because I care about you a lot." I felt my face heat up.

"Well I'm not going to get bit or hurt." Noah kissed me again, "Not when I know that I have you waiting for me." I smile and let him get up and go over to Santana and the others, who were picking guns and putting on layers.

"Hey how you doing?" Rach asked. She, Brittany and Marley all sat down at my table and stared at the ones who were leaving.

"As fine as I'll be with my boyfriend marching off into danger." I sigh.

"Ya that sucks." Rachel puts her hand on my shoulder. I guess she was trying to give me some comfort, but it made me a little uncomfortable. Not because it was her, but because it kind of felt like a teacher trying to be helpful. Like she didn't understand the situation that I was in right now.

Ya she liked Finn. And ya he was avaliable. But neither of them were really going to ask the other one out anytime soon. Finn was still getting over Quinn and Rachel was just to scared to ask the former quarterback out.

"Ya. I really hope that they all come back unharmed." Marley stared at the two boys who were fighting over her. We all nod our heads in agreement and look over to our loved ones.

000

(Noah)

"I think we should split into groups of two or three and take out zombies and repair the windows as best as we can." I command the 'troops', "Santana, take Sebastian and go with Mr. Shuester and Holly to the sports store and JCP. Finn, take Ryder with you and sweep out the left side stores. I'll take Brody and we'll get the right side." I desided on taking Brody with me because I didn't trust 'Donkey Face', Santanas' personal name for him.

"This is going to be sooo much fun." 'Ken', Santana just had a billion different names for him, said sarcastically. He pushed me a little with his shoulder while he walked over the the excalaiders.

Santana looks back at Blaine, Brits, Rach and Marley at a table, then she gives me a sad look. I could tell we both felt the same way, worried we wouldn't see our signifigant others ever again.

AN- So again sorry for short chapter. Tell me what you may be looking forward to.

The Next Few Chapters: Things go wrong, of course. People die and some more emotions (BOOOOO! Lol), and maybe some sexy times.


	13. Chapter 13 of Part 1, The First Night

AN- kc1690- There will definatly be some action coming up, I have a lot of action planned for every part.

Darrencrissluv- Lol that still won't be for a while, but there definatly will be some.

Okay, so a long time since I updated! I am soooooo sorry! I've just been so busy, but it's a four day for me so expect some more chappies! So ya lets get down to this haha.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.**

Chapter 13- (Noah)

I was walking down the the big hallway that led into the many stores. My biggest enemy in this mall was walking right next to me asking me dumb and personal questions. "So have you and Blaine had sex yet?" Brody asked.

"I don't think I need to answer that." I snip. All of the others were scoping out different stores and we were all killing quietly. Brody and I were the last ones to go downstairs so there weren't a lot left for us.

"So no." he snorts.

"I don't want to push into Blaine into anything like an asshole." I glare at him. Fuck him, who did he think he was. He was just a self-centered asshole who doesn't know how to treat someone nicely.

He shoves me to the side with his shoulder. From far away it would look like he playfully shoved me, but he I knew that's not what it was supposed to be.

"The fuck!" I hiss, pushing his shoulders.

"I was trying to tell you to go into that store." why the fuck is he smiling? Brody walked into the hair salon and I follow. The front part of the store, where they sell all of the products, was completely empty. We both prepared our weapons because we heard a noise in the salon.

"I'll go first." I whisper raising my machete. I slowly start to walk into the back while crouching.

"No I will." He pushes me to the side again and rushes into the room. I follow closely behind him. I check the supplies closet and he checks the bathroom. I quickly open the door, not scared at all because I hear no moans or hissing. Inside the closet was a guy with his brains blown out, "Oh my god." I force myself to hold down my lunch and I slam the door shut.

I hear a hissing behind me and I whip around. A zombie is rushing out at Brody, who for some reason is frozen in fear. The walker looked like she worked at the salon before all of this went down. She looked young, behind all the blood and decaying skin, probably young twenties. I could see she got bit on her throat and on her arm.

"Get down!" I hiss at him. I take my revenge by pushing him very roughly onto the ground. I swing my machete and slice half way through the zombies head. There's a discusting crunching sound that could only be made from a skull cracking and a brain being sliced through.

There are hisses and moans from behind me. I swing around and see ten more walkers are blocking the door and heading right at the two of us. "Brody get up!" I yell at him. I hear more screams down the mall and gun shots.

"What? Why?" He starts to stand up, not moving very quickly.

"Zom-" I start, but it's too late. A walker was right behind Brody and took a chunk out of his shoulder. He lets out a scream and punches behind him, as if punching them will work. I look at him still screaming, not knowing if I should save him or go and find the others. All the others have swarmed around him, leaving just his head in view. He lets out more screams of pain and I almost take a step to him.

A zombie starts to not get enough food and starts to notice that I'm just standing there. It turns its head to one side letting out an errie sigh. It begins to crawl towards me.

"Just fucking goooo!" his last word turned into a scream. I take out my pistol and shoot Brody in the head, not wanting him to suffer even though I hated him. "Fuck." I curse and run out of the store through the back that turns into a hall that connects all the stores.

000

(Blaine)

"Were those gun shots?" I gasp. I am restrained by Jake from running over to the stairs. The four of us, Jake, Marley, Brittany and I, were all at the elevators waiting for the others to return.

"Yeah, but that's to be expected right?" Brittany asked, I could tell she was just trying to reassure herself.

"Mr. Shuster said to only use guns if someone got bit, or if you were stuck in a corner." Rachel practically whispered. She hadn't spoken since the group left, Finn going was probably too much for her. She lost both of her dads, and now she might lose her almost boyfriend-crush-guy.

"We'll just have to hope that they were trapped and now they got aw-"Jake started, gun shots interrupted the teen. Brittany gasp and then cried out, she shoved her head in her hands and began to sob.

"I have to go check on Noah." I was up and at the elevator, furiously pressing the button to bring the elevator. I feel arms wrap around my waist and pull me away from the door. I'm flung to the floor and Rachel is at my side.

"Are you stupid!" Jake hissed at me. He aims his pistol at the elevator. We all held out breath waiting for the ding and the door to open. When the door opened nothing was inside we all took a deep breath.

Jake turned to where I was on the ground. He pointed at me and said, "Don't do stupid shit like that anymore. You're not only endangering yourself, but all of us to. Everyone downstairs knew what they were getting in to, and Noah wouldn't want you to get killed just to go see if he was killed."

I hear a male scream, not low enough to be Pucks, out and yell for someone to leave. "Wh-who do you think that is?" Marley asked worried. Jake looked like he wanted to glare at her, most likely because of Ryder.

"Well we can just hope that the scream was just one of fear and not in pain." Jake says sitting back down on the bench, putting his head in his hands. I crawl to the wall next to the elevator and put my head against it. I feel as if I'm going to cry, but I just can't bring myself to cry.

AN- So ya killing Brody was hard to write. Not emotionally, just like it wouldn't write the way I thought of it lol.

Next Chapter: Noah is running away from zombies and meets up with some of the others. Can they make it back upstairs okay, or will someone else die. I don't plan on having Blaine in the next chapter though, so no Blaine :.(


	14. Chapter 14 of Part 1, The First Night

AN- Darrencrissluv- I couldn't kill Noah, then there wouldn't really be a story lol. Or at least he'll live till the end :P lol.

So this was suposed to be up like forever ago, but I didn't finnish teh chapter till today because I have another three day so YAY! I hope U guys had a great April.

So we are nearing the end of Part One so thats exciting right.

Okay so some glee thought. The Filler epesodes were killing me lol. And the Ryder ebing Molested was very aquard, kind thought they were just giving this kid every story plot ever. And Sam and Artie were dickheads about it. Also why did they kick Ryder out of the show and not like Joe or Suger (Whom I love both), because it's not like they ever put them in the show. Very excited for the next season and sad that it's over.

Disclaimer: Don't own glee or it would be running through the summer to, it would never end.

Chapter 14- (Noah)

"Just keep running! You have to live for Blaine! You can't die Noah!" I shouted at myself in my head. I turn my head and see four zombies trying there hardest to catch up to me. "Shit!" I hiss to myself. I begin to panic in my mind. My heart begins to race even more and my muscles are acheing to rest. I have no clue how long I've been running like this, but it's way more than I thought I originally thought I could ever run.

The pure white walls were beginning to make my eyes hurt, and for some reason angry. I really had no clue why, but they were. Down the hall I see a door that is partially open and just begging for me to hide in it.

I turn back again and they are beginning to gain on me. I sprint my way down the all-white hallway and swing into a closet. I literally run into the wall, and supplies, since I couldn't stop in time. "Fuck!" I feel a bump begin to rise on my cheek.

I take a moment to calm myself down. Which was really hard to do with the walkers right outside the door, pounding on it. They moaned and thrusted against the door. "You need to find a way to get to Blaine." I gasp to myself. The small closet was just that. It had shelves on every wall that were lined with cleaning supplies, and a small vent on the ceiling that could only fit a small child.

"Well I can't find a way out," I take a deep breath, "Let's see what supplies I could get."

If we really needed bleach and rags then we would have been set for life. There were also a few brooms, and mops, some other cleaning materials and a few porno mags I'm assuming were the old janitors.

"Help!" screams a voice from the hall.

The banging on my door stops and the moans begin to get further away. I breathe a sigh of relief and I slowly open the door. The three walkers are sprinting after something down the hall. "Somebody help!" Finn yells from down the hall, the direction that the zombies are sprinting towards.

"Shit." I curse to myself, take another breath and begin to start running towards my best friend. I raise my gun. "Okay calm down. Blaine will be proud that you are saving your friend and his friends crush." I think to myself.

I hear shotgun shots just around the next corner, most likely from Finns gun. "Hold on guys!" I yell to the two football stars. I cringe on the inside at how corny I sounded, but I push those feelings aside and just focus on saving Finn and Ryder.

Ryder is swinging his metal baseball bat at the oncoming zombies. He only ocationally hits them away from him, and if he's lucky he gets them against the wall and he smashes their heads in. Finn is shooting at the zombies, not trying very hard to get the head. A few of his shots almost hit me on my way down the hall. Not wanting to shoot them I put my gun back in its holster. I grab my machete and raise it, ready to strike the closest zombie.

I swing, with all my strength, and smash right through the first zombie. Which was a grown guy, that looked like everyone at the gym would know him. Taking the force from my first swing I spin around and slice the neck of the next closest zombie. By now the zombies are beginning to notice me also. Two out of the six are now sprinting towards me. They are only a few feet away when I get my balance back from my first swing.

I jump to the left, and out of the way of the two. The lady was not a day younger than sixty years old, but being a zombie must have made her very nimble. Because she was quicker than the thirty year old, at least thirty year old looking, chick at getting close to me again. "Shit." I couldn't react quick enough. She already had her teeth just inches away from my jugular.

There's another gun shot and the granny is on the ground. I don't have enough time to thank one of the guys because the other zombie is already a foot away.

I thrust my machete forward, aimed right for her head. With her help, since she's fucking stupid and just kept running at me, the blade go's right through her skull easily. Her body go's limp and she removes herself from my handy dandy sword.

After two more gun shots, one bullet zooming past my head, the moans of the dead stop. Ryder and Finn are both splattered with blood. Well not there faces luckily, or I would probably have to kill them, just their cloths. "Are you guys okay?" I pant.

"Yeah." Ryder looked really scared, and I could relate.

"So what do we do now." Finn reloads his gun.

"Isn't it obvious? We get back to Bla-. . . the others up stairs and see if everyone else made it back." I put my machete away and pull out my pistol.

"How are we going to get back?"

"We could use the elevators near the Macy's. They should still be working right?" Ryder suggests. Finn and I just nod our heads and we start to walk to the elevators.

The halls seem to stretch forever and the turns only made things more confusing. Every time we would go into a store it would turn out to just be further from where we needed to go. So we would turn around and take a turn and just end up on the same side of the mall. "Jesus fucking Christ! It would be easier to just go through the zombie infested mall!" I yell in frustation, slamming yet anouther wrong door, one of which we had been through four times.

"Well we should just go as far as we can that way without turning and go through a door and go through the mall." Finn sighs.

"Are you guys crazy?!" Ryder complains.

"Well it could take us fifty times longer than if we just sprint there." Finn reasons.

"I-Well. . . Fine." Ryder gives up and we begin trudging down the long hallway.

My heart begins to start pounding the closer we get to the end of the hall. My weapons feel like they each weigh a ton and the mockingly white hallway suddenly turned 100 degrees hotter. Finn and Ryder both looked like there were zombies right in front of them. When at the door seconds felt like they were years, and nobody wanted to turn the handle and open the door. "Okay here we go." I think to myself.

000

"Run!" I yell as loud as I could. Thirty zombies were sprinting after us. Ryder and Finn are shooting bullets behind us, probably not even hitting any of them.

The only thing that kept me from giving up was getting back to Blaine. Seeing him smile, him laughing, us kissing and us living through this thing. "Almost there guys!" The elevator is only a few meters away.

The door opens right when we press the button luckily. The three of us jump tight in and fire off shots to keep the zombies from getting in before the door closed. The elevator ride takes at least a minute and before I know it I can see Blaine panicking right at the door. "Noah!" he gasps and flings himself into my arms.

AN- So ya they are reunited, but there are still people missing. Lets see what happens!

Next Chapter: Blaine is worried about Santana and he and a few friends have to go save her.


End file.
